


三年八个月零五天

by foxhuhu



Category: Room No. 9 (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu
Summary: # D线结局后续。诚二视角。具体请见notes。





	三年八个月零五天

**Author's Note:**

> # 这里我需要强调两个：（1）D线的最后一日两人并没有啪，大地没有进浴室，而诚二自己控制住了状态；放出之后两人日渐疏远终于分道扬镳；（2）因为通往D线有很多种不同的方法，但是我这里要写的是一个特殊途径所到达的D结局——所有选项严格遵循F线，除了两人互撸剧情时，大地选择怂了点儿没有当机立断的选项，导致诚二不耐烦了主动吻上去（这个scene在F线里是缺失的）。这个细节对于我所理解的大诚二人是非常重要的，也就是说，这个故事里的诚二不仅异常冷静，意志极高，而且相当清楚自己在做什么，控场能力极强；相比之下大地是相对怂和被动的那一方（不过他一向如此不是吗？）。这篇大概是会比较啰嗦而长的同人就是建立这样的一个前提假设下的。  
> # 对人物年龄等具体细节有改动：两人被监禁的事件发生在高中毕业前，也就是毕业前一年的暑假；次年四月毕业之后，两人上了不同大学，但都在东京。两人所学专业以及其它细节均为私设。反正我本来就不是很关注原作细节，任何有出入的地方就，都是私设吧！（不负责任的言谈）  
> # 我想这篇可能是个纯言情（？)。所以我现在终于开始改行言情了？
> 
> ## These are important details to me so I'd like to also make them clear in English. First, it's a post end D story in which Daichi and Seiji did not have sex on the last day and they drifted apart after being released. That is to say on the last day, Daichi did not walk into the bathroom, and Seiji somehow took control of situation on his own. Second, there are so many ways to get to End D but I am referring to one specific route instead of others. All choices were made essentially the same to the ones that would lead to end F, except for the scene in which Daichi and Seiji were requested to help each other using their hands and Seiji suggested standing face to face. At this point, if Daichi acted with determination, you'd be expecting ends E/F; whereas if Daichi showed certain hesitation, Seiji would get impatient and start to kiss him. (I love this kiss scene very much but it is leftout in the F route...) Based on these details, the character of Seijin in this route (and in this fic) is highly self-controlled, knows what he wants and what he is doing, and appears to be capable of taking full control of things. Daichi is a little bit more timid, hesitant and passive (well I guess he is the more passive one always...). 
> 
> ## I have modified the age of the characters when the event took place. It was changed to the last summer of their high-school. And they graduated and went to different colleges/universities in the following April. I also have personal setting for other details such as the majors they took. I am not a person who look into great details of the canonical settings, so .... anything that goes differently can be considered as my personal setting.
> 
> ## All from Seiji's perspective. And I guess this is gonna be a relatively long romance (?) Perhaps.

 

我叫安曇诚二。东京大学机械系三年级学生。二十一岁。性别，男。性取向，同性。虽然最后一点并不太为人所知，我也尽力避免将此事告诉他人，这其中包括我的父母，同学，以及我的心理咨询师。并不是我畏惧他人的眼光或闲言碎语，只是这关联到一段我不愿回想的经历和一个对我而言异常重要、但我却难以面对的朋友。

这个朋友，我已经三年没有见面了。不仅没见面，就连电话，邮件或是信息也好，全然没有任何联络。那个事件之后，我有意无意地回避他。或许对他而言也是一样。无论曾有怎样的友情，经历过那样的遭遇之后，谁也难以平心地对待吧？所以相互疏远，对我和对他都是最好的选择。上了东大之后，我更换了我的邮箱和电话号码，专注于大学学业和生活，也不与高中时代的同学联系。目的只有一个，逐渐地淡化，而最终断绝我和小林大地之间曾有过的，和不曾有过的一切。

然而这个人，现在却站在我面前，穿着服务生的服装，头发也梳理得整整齐齐，手捧着夹板和笔，半弯着腰露出服务行业的标准笑容。服务行业的标准问候尚未出口，却换成一脸惊诧和一句“诚，诚二，是你？”

 

我并没有料想到会在这里撞见他。

东京很大。就算是东大附近的茶馆和餐吧，也不胜其数。挑选这么一家店也不过是因为就近，方便，简单，人也不多——对于仅仅想要走一个相亲过场而并不打算多费时间的人来说最容易的选择。此时坐在对面的女孩——我为了不让母亲担心通常而答应见一面的相亲对象——略带好奇地探一下头，问道：“你们认识？”

我正思考着该如何回答，小林大地已经摸着后脑勺傻笑起来。“啊哈哈，抱歉抱歉，因为是高中同学很多年没见了所以一下子就——”他笑着说，“我还是先给你们点餐吧——请问两位需要些什么？——要是被店长发现我没在干正事儿那是要扣工钱的，哈哈。”

我没说多余的话，很快地点了餐。

小林却又掏出一张时令菜单，指着粉红颜色的一款饮品，说：“要不要试试这个？当季的情侣限定饮品，这周有八折优惠活动哦。”他摆出标准的服务行业笑容，我知道这大概是作为服务生只要推销出去便可以拿到提成的商品。我想着或许应该买一份算帮他个小忙，但又觉得给第一次见面的女孩买这种“情侣限定”的甜品实在太过唐突。正是犹豫之间，女孩已经笑着摇头了。

“不用了谢谢。”她说，“我们不是情侣——现在还不是。”她说完笑着看我一眼。我感谢她的善意和体谅。

小林笑着把菜单收起，说着“很快就好”便鞠着躬离开。这一整个过程中，我同他没有任何直接的视线交流。我不过把视线集中在菜单、他手里点单用的纸笔，以及他制服一侧没有铺平的口袋上；而他也不过偶尔用眼角的余光扫一眼我，其余绝大部分时间都在询问女孩的意见了。

他离开的时候我松了一口气。这样就好。倘若他坚持着要和我叙旧或是打探现状的话，我真不知道此时该如何应对。有他人在场的时候，太过冷淡显得怪异，但故作的热情却十足的令人尴尬。

女孩对我微微一笑，说：“真抱歉，你们老同学多年没见了本该让你们好好聊天的，却要让你陪我。“

我一愣，这种说法着实意外。

她又接着道：“安曇君只是出于礼貌和对父母的孝心才同意和我见一面的吧？”

“我……”我并不擅长说话，这种时候往往拙于寻找合适的言辞。

她又微笑了，笑得令人舒适：“我来之前稍微对安曇君你进行了一点调查。像你这样的东大学生，还没有交女朋友本来就是挺令人惊讶的事——想必也是有你自己的原因吧。不管怎么说，都不需要走相亲这么一步呀。”

我没有说话，也没有作什么表情。

但她却仿佛从我一瞬间嘴角的动作里读出了什么。又笑，说：“其实我也一样。我有喜欢的人了，只是母亲不知道而已。”

“啊……”我感觉松了一口气。虽然原本也并未有什么可紧张的——通常来说经由母亲介绍来的女孩都很温和知礼，而且聪明，善于从他人的举手投足和神情语气里嗅出真实的态度，于是往往并不需要我多说什么或解释什么，她们便会客客气气地走远，相当自然地结束掉原本就不会开始的关系。但很少人这么直接地说出来。眼前这位女孩表达得这么直接，反倒让我亲切。如果我是一个普通的男性，想必会对她抱有很大的好感吧，就此喜欢上也说不定。

我想我大概是微笑了一下。女孩耸耸肩，轻松愉快地说：“很高兴见到你，安曇君。回去我会跟母亲说，‘很好的一个人，只是我不来电’。”我便又笑，无需多说什么。

我们简单地吃了便餐，我坚持着买单。她笑着说那多谢啦，我先走了，你不用送的，你不是还有朋友吗，你们聊一会儿吧。于是她在餐吧的门外朝我挥手道别，过了马路便消失在对面的人群里。我在原地怔了一会儿，抬头看天发现开始落一些些小雨。我把手收进大衣口袋，打了个寒颤，想着是不是该小跑着回实验室去，或是该去附近的便利店买把伞。

我没有想要再回到店里。结账的时候我是直接到了柜台，结完之后就出来了，我没有打算再进去。我也没有打算，像那女孩说的那样，同我的朋友再聊一聊。我想就这么走了吧。既然他是在这家小店里做着兼职，那么我就尽量不到这一片地方来。虽是如此想着，心头还是有所不安。毕竟这里离东大这么的近，向前走三百米拐个弯就是东大的校门，我也不可避免地要在这附近的街道上行走——日本很小，东京很小，一个大学校园更是小。我可能会再碰到他。我甚至不知道他是否有意地选择了这个地方。他是知道我在哪儿读大学的。他也知道我读的什么专业。这些公开的信息任何一个高中同学都是会知道的。如果他真想的话，他大可以寻到院系里找到我。但他显然没有这么做。三年多音讯全无。他在这么个地方打工，大抵应该仅是个巧合吧。

我觉得我不该多想的。是我自作多情了。

 

我抬脚正要走，却被喊住。

他从店里跑出来，慌慌张张地，手里还抱着点单用的夹板和笔。“诚二！等等，诚二。”他喊着。我甚至不知道他是不是正在替哪位顾客点单到了半途就这么跑出来的。会被扣工钱的，我心里想，甚至会被炒鱿鱼的。

我回过身站着。他朝我跑来。因为太急了就那么两步路也气喘吁吁的。

“大——”我想礼貌地也打个招呼，开口的瞬间改了主意，“小林君。”

他的眼睛黯然了一下——那双眼睛向来是闪闪发亮的。

“好久不见。”我说。然后我等着他说。他是想说什么，而我却无甚想说。

“啊……”他举起一只手挠了挠脸颊，“是这样的诚二，高中的同班同学们，他们联系不到你。”

“哦。”这是自然。我同任何人没有联系。

“我也联系不到你。”他接着说。

“嗯。”

“之前两次的同学聚会你都没来。谁也找不到你。”他接着说，或许是因为说得急切而有些上气不接下气，“这个月在东京的大家还打算再聚一次。他们问我，知不知道怎么才能把诚二叫来。”

“……”我沉默着。

“大家都很想见你。尤其是女同学们，呵呵。”他略显尴尬地笑起来，“如果可以的话，你是不是能够参加一次？”

我还是沉默着。说“去”不是我的本意，但说“不去”——我并不是太能做到干脆利落地当面拒绝大地。

他半怀期待半怀忐忑地看着我，见我半天不说话，又开口补了一句：“如果，如果诚二你是因为不想见我的话，那么我到时候临时跟大家说一声我有事不去了就是。你能去，就行。”

“不，不是的。”我近乎本能地说。这是真话，也是假话。我并不是不想见他，但也确是不想见他。我不能去解释这些东西。

“那……”他又更期待地看着我。

我试着躲开他的目光，却又不知该说什么好了。

“总之……”他跟着匆匆忙忙地解释，“如果因为我的缘故，诚二就跟大家再不见面了，我会感到非常自责的。”

我想说不是这样。不是你的缘故。根本不是你的缘故，而是我自己的缘故。

但他又继续说下去了：“我，还是不去了。而且正好，预计聚会的那个时间，我忙得很，本来也抽不出空来，啊哈哈。”

他笑出声来。而我只能苦笑一下。

“别这样，大地。”我叫他名字的时候，他的笑声停下来，“我会去的。你也会去的，是吧？”

“这样……可以吗？”他迟疑地看着我。

“嗯。”我点点头，“告诉我具体的时间和地点。”

“呃，那个……”他犹豫了一下，“我们，在东京的同学里有个群，你愿意加吗？还是说……”他更犹豫了，“你愿意给我留个联系方式，我到时候通知你？”

他说这话的时候都没有看我，而是看着我的脚尖。我穿着一双驼色的羊皮鞋，细微的落雨已经把鞋尖打湿了。

我思索了一下，说“加群吧”。

这没有什么本质的区别。他已经站在我面前了。我已经又见到他了。无论哪一种选择，我想要断绝的联系已经不会再断绝了。此时再做任何拒绝，对于他来说未免太不公平。那么我就接受了吧。

他笑了。

我希望我现在的表情看起来是笑的。

剩下的都是我的问题。小林大地不需要再有什么包袱有什么顾虑。剩下的全是我的问题。

我自己解决就好。

 

 

-TBC-

 


End file.
